creepypokemonstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
GREY CHESPIN
So, I started a new Pokemon X game and at first it seemed normal. When I chose a starter the first two were normal but when i looked at Chespin, he was grey. Since they didnt release the shiny chart for x and y, I thought he was shiny, wich it could have been, but it definetely was an odd pokemon. As I played I had three options when picking a first generation starter. Everything seemed normal none of them looked shiny. I picked charmander because he is freaking cool. After the first battle with him he strangely disappeared and chespin's eyes turned red. It was getting weird because the music got more and more distorted. All the trainers I battled after the first town, would use struggle. The struggle was huge and had a massive recoil, enough to kill a lvl 40 Alakazam. I went to nintendo of america's site and wrote it off as an odd design choice, but it kept getting deleted. My charmander came back as I entered route 12 and that was strange because he disappeared a long while back. When i ran into the grass i was facing a level 39 pidgeotto. I sent Chespin out and padgeotto used gust and it was a critical hit. I sent out charmander so i could use a potion on chespin. Once Pidgeotto fainted instead of saying charmander got a certain amount of experience it said charmander returned to the afterlife, but the message looked like it was from generation one. I got sort of scared at this point. Chespin had not evolved, charmander died twice apparently and i was not sure what would happen next. Right now my heart pumped gradually increasing in speed, even when telling myself "Its just a game, its alright". I only have little evidence that i will show later, but the game got easier and easier, even the elite four werent a challenge! The grey Chespin was starting to send messeges to me saying "I want to battle more, drcotton." and "if you dont use me in a battle, ill battle you.". I realesed the Chespin and recieved a torchic from the limited time special event. I started to try filling up the pokedex after the distraction. I had only had the game for a day and a half and I had already beaten the elite four. When i started fishing for a luvdisc i couldn't catch anything. I dont like luvdiscs at all they look gay but i had to fill the pokedex. I remember one of the time i reeled the rod in the message said " Not even a nibble. Just give up." I rollerskated away from the area and ran into some tall grass. " a wild chespin appeared!" It was the same chespin i released earlier, and i was about to trash the game but i wanted my money back so i decided to take it back to gamestop. Before i took it back, I thaught maybe if i could make it faint it would just leave my character alone. I used attack after attack, but it wouldnt faint! When i did manage to faint it, it would say "the wild chespin fainted", then it would seem frozen. I waited a minute or two and to my surprise it came back with full health. I turned it off and started a new game, in hopes it would be normal. I chose froakie instead this time, and went to see what my first pokemon would be. it said "your chespin has appeared!". it whas the grey chespin, but then a chat box came up saying "you can never get rid of me!". i closed the 3ds, took out the game, put everything back in the case, and took it back. The man said i couldnt return it for money, but i could trade it in for another game. So i traded in for y. It is currently held at the Tupelo Ms gamestop at the only mall. If you happen to shop there I put a little x on the right hand corner. DO NOT BUY IT! I write this in hopes that you read it after buying also, that it be destroyed with fire.